Best thing I ever had
by Anne Sullivan
Summary: Just something i thought Catherine could have said to Vincent before and after the kiss. As requested Vincent's pov ON.
1. Chapter 1

**_Beauty & The Beast unfortunately, does not belong to me. All the amazing characters belong to CW. And they better get us season 2._**

* * *

**"Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds. When life gets hard true love remains the same."(One Tree Hill)**

"Vincent it wasn't Muirfield." I said. He can't blame himself for what happened today.

"This time" he pointed "And yeah we could go back to the way we've been, but… you want normal…and I want for you to have what you want."

How he can't see that what I want is him? I sigh deeply. I guess my shrink was right, maybe my feelings haven't been as clear as I thought.

I took his hand on mine and looked at him "Crazy stuff happens and all I want to do is share it with you, figure it out with you. My normal… It's...it's when I'm with you. Honestly, the dinner and everything, it was never about me wanting a normal life as you said." I took a deep breath "Do you remember my daddy's wedding?"

"Of course I do" he looked away. I could feel that my almost death still have an effect on him.

I squeezed his hands "I decided to go on with this dinner, because since that day I felt like somehow I hurt you." He looked at me immediately, confusion all over his face.

"Catherine, you never…"

"Please" I said with a sad smile "Let me get this out, ok?" he nodded so I continued "When you came to the wedding, you seemed so disappointed for me not introducing you for my friends and family. Part of me still thinks; somewhere on you still think that that night I was ashamed or scared."

"I know that you were just worried about my safety…well everyone's safety." He assured me.

"You really do?" I questioned him "Anyway, I just thought that maybe I could give that to you. That for one night you could forget about everything and just be the guy that came to meet the girl's family for the first time. Have an awkward dinner and just…" I shook my head, my emotions dominating me.

"Catherine" Vincent called my name; I never told him how special that makes me feel, when he calls me without nicknames.

I smiled and caressed his cheek the side with his scar; the one he got by saving my mother. "Vincent I love you, and I don't need walls…or doors…" I never finished that sentence because Vincent interrupted me by kissing me. It would be impossible to describe all the things I was feeling; love, need, joy? There are no words enough, just like there are no words to describe how I felt when he pulled apart and said "I'm so in love with you."

I pulled him for another kiss and I allowed myself just for that moment, forget about everything and be selfish, just feel the joy and happiness to know the man I love, loves me back.

Too soon for me, we had to be apart to breath, I caressed his cheek just like he was doing to me. "So, where does this leave us" he asked again, just like he had asked me last night.

"Vincent I fell in love not only by Vincent Keller the doctor, the soldier. I fell in love with the man that risked his life to save my mother, to save my sister…to save me. The same man that risks his life to save someone he doesn't even know it"

"I'm not only a man" he said with tears in his eyes.

"No, but I fell in love with both of your sides: the man and the beast. I told you once that you were the best thing in my life back then, but I was wrong."

He looked sad at me but I continued "You are the best thing that EVER happened to me. I want to be with you, and I willing to fight for us."

"I know this is not fair, and I've been selfish, but I love you too much for just walking away, even knowing that would be the right thing to do."

"Vincent there's only one way you could hurt me and that's if you walk away, because what I'm feeling is not going anywhere."

He pulled me for another kiss, holding me tightly. I responded the kiss with all the love I felt for him. It hurts me that he can't see what I see on him. It hurts me to know that for almost ten years he spent every single day not feeling worth it. But this would change; i won't let him ever feel that way again.

**Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds. It is an ever fixed mark that looks on tempests and is never shaken. Love alters not with time's brief hours and weeks, but bears it out even to the edge of doom." (William Shakespeare)**

* * *

**A/N:** _My first story about Beauty & The Beast, the last episode was amazing and the kiss? Best first kiss EVER. I know this is not so good, but I had to write something about "Tough Love", especially since we won't have new episodes until March (I really mad for it). So, English is not my first Language, so any typo or grammar mistakes (I don't use Google), please let me know. Reviews are very welcome and thanks for reading._


	2. Vincent's Pov

**_Beauty & The Beast unfortunately, does not belong to me. All the amazing characters belong to CW. And they better get us season 2._**

******A/N:** _My first story about Beauty & The Beast._ _English is not my first language so, any typo or grammar mistakes (I don't use Google), please let me know. Reviews are very welcome and thanks for reading. As requested here is Vincent's pov. To tell you the truth, i'm a little disappointed with this one, but i hope you like._

* * *

_**If you're always looking for reasons not to be with somebody, well you'll always find them, and I guess at some point you should let go and give your heart what it deserves.(One Tree Hill)**_

"Vincent it wasn't Muirfield." She said to me. But it doesn't matter…I'm done with how I make her life so damn hard.

"This time" I replied. It's just too hard to say to her what I decided ""And yeah we could go back to the way we've been, but… you want normal…and I want for you to have what you want." What if she agrees with me? I know what is the right thing to do; walk away and never come back, but why my heart hurts just to imagine the possibility? Why I can barely breathe just to think about a life without her?

Catherine gets lost in her own thoughts for a few seconds. What she is going to say to me? You are right? This is not the life I want for me? But again I was wrong "Crazy stuff happens and all I want to do is share it with you, figure it out with you. My normal… It's...it's when I'm with you. Honestly, the dinner and everything, it was never about me wanting a normal life as you said." She took a deep breath "Do you remember my daddy's wedding?"

How can I forget that day? I had her in my arms; she was barely breathing, and her heart almost stopping… "Of course I do" I said and looked away. It's too painful think about that day; think about how close I came to lose her. The worst part was to leave her on the ground, hoping Evan could save her. He probably won't ever know how grateful I am… Evan. The guy she can introduce to her family, the guy she doesn't have to be scared or ashamed.

She squeezed my hands and continued "I decided to go on with this dinner, because since that day I felt like somehow I hurt you."

I looked at her confused "Catherine, you never…" Where that came from? Then I kicked myself mentally, I guess the whole Alex fiasco still have an effect on her. Of course it was never about Alex, but like I said to Heather, how I feel about Catherine is something so strong that scares the hell out of me. I don't deserve her.

"Please" she asked with a sad smile "Let me get this out, ok?" I nodded and she continued "When you came to the wedding, you seemed so disappointed for me not introducing you for my friends and family. Part of me still thinks; somewhere on you still think that that night I was ashamed or scared."

I can't deny that I was so happy just for the possibility of one night be the guy she could be proud to introduce to her family, but I know she wasn't ashamed of me "I know that you were just worried about my safety…well everyone's safety." I tried to assured her.

"You really do?" she questioned me, but she didn't wait for my answer "Anyway, I just thought that maybe I could give that to you. That for one night you could forget about everything and just be the guy that came to meet the girl's family for the first time. Have an awkward dinner and just…" she was silent and I could see her emotions dominating her ... she was trying to control the tears from falling down her face, her heart beating fast in her chest.

"Catherine" I said her name, it was the most beautiful word to me. I heard over the years people calling her Cat, but for me, didn't feel right.

She smiled and caressed my cheek the side with the scar; still amaze me how her touch makes me feel, it's so overwhelming… the first time she did that, I allowed myself for a few seconds feel cared by someone. "Vincent I love you, and I don't need walls…or doors…" It took just a second to realize what she had just said, I capture her lips on mine and it was indescribable. I had imagined this moment again and again in my mind and the reality proved to be way better than I thought. I pulled apart I needed to say how I felt for her too ""I'm so in love with you." I confessed my feelings and she pulled me for another kiss. In that very moment there was no Muirfield, no Darius, and no problems. It was just Catherine and me, just a man and a woman who loved each other.

For my displeasure we had to be apart to breath, she caressed my cheek just the way I was doing to her. I could be in that moment forever; I could be with her in my arms forever. But our lives weren't simple, I wasn't a normal guy, I wasn't someone she could walk holding hands on the streets.

"So, where does this leave us" I asked the same thing I did yesterday.

"Vincent I fell in love not only by Vincent Keller the doctor, the soldier. I fell in love with the man that risked his life to save my mother, to save my sister…to save me. The same man that risks his life to save someone he doesn't even know it". She said to me and sadly I replied ""I'm not only a man" I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"No, but I fell in love with both of your sides: the man and the beast. I told you once that you were the best thing in my life back then, but I was wrong." she realized how wrong I am for her? I asked myself but, before I could think anything else she said ""You are the best thing that EVER happened to me. I want to be with you, and I willing to fight for us."

With Catherine still on my arms I said ""I know this is not fair, and I've been selfish, but I love you too much for just walking away, even knowing that would be the right thing to do." Especially now I can't walk away from her, it was difficult before and now that we confessed our love to each other is impossible for me and thank God she felt the same way.

"Vincent there's only one way you could hurt me and that's if you walk away, because what I'm feeling is not going anywhere." I pulled her for another kiss holding her tightly. I tried to give her all the love I felt for her in that kiss and I could feel all her love too.

I spent ten years of my life living in a really dark place. The only human contact I had was with my friend…my brother JT. What that guy has been doing for me, not in a life time I can repay him, but there were certain holes in my life that he couldn't fill in. Some feelings I haven't felt worth it in a long time, but with Catherine, I can dream again, I can love and by some miracle be loved again. She makes me feel worth it, she makes me feel human.

_**There is no surprise more magical than the surprise of being loved. It is God's finger on man's shoulder. (Charles Morgan)**_

* * *

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and all of you that reading, put this in your alert or favorite. You guys are amazing…**

**Oa17:** I hope you liked this. Thank you for read and reviewed

**Keiko Fujiwara:** Thank you so much, i corrected yesterday hope its right now.

**Guest:** Thank you for taking the time to review, I wished you had left your name.

**E.B. Cameron:** Thank you, I hope you like this chapter too.

**Debby:** Oh my God, thank you so much! I'm trying to improve my English everyday so I hope this chapter is good as the other one.

**Guest:** I hope I hadn't disappointed you with this chapter. Thanks for reading

**LovelyLadyD:** Hope you like the additions on this one too. Thank you for taking the time to review.

**Guest:** This is the last chapter; I will try to write some other story in the next days. Hope you liked this one too.

_**I have a small favor to ask all of you that has a facebook account. Please give a like on ST Leonards page, this is the band who sing Best part of me. This song played in the end of episode 5 "SATURN RETURNS". They are from Australia and they are really good. If you want you can know more about them on stleonardsmusic . com **_

_**An Amazing week for all of you.**_


End file.
